fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Listen! Pretty Cure
is a fan series created by Cure Believe. This show also tributes to a former villain, Dark Dream, from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Movie as she will be reborn as a girl who later joins the team as one of two allies as there is a Cure Dream in this show. The show is mainly based on feelings. Plot Far away from Earth is a land known as the Land of Sweet Emotions. A group called Sadness is trying to bring the bad emotions to everyone! This causes a mascot, Kanjiru, to depart to Earth and find the Listen! Pretty Cure team. Amai Yorokobi, a student at Shinpai Middle School, is trying to love everyone in the school when she meets Kanjiru and becomes Cure Love! She now will try to love everyone and do her best at finding the other Pretty Cure. ---- After finding three more Cures, Yorokobi and Kanjō meet Jōnetsu, a student in a different class than the others. Kanjiru later sees Jōnetsu is qualified as a Pretty Cure, but she is not a Cure as it is revealed. She actually becomes Gracious Feelings, much to the surprise of everyone. Yume, a student one grade lower than Yorokobi, is secretly from a group called Dark Pretty Cure 5, but no one knows this. Kanjiru wonders if Yume could ally for Pretty Cure, and she accepts. Yume then receives the ability to transform into Dark Dream again, joining the Pretty Cure to help defeat Sadness! Characters Cures Amai Yorokobi/Cure Love - Yorokobi is a 14 year old in 2nd year middle school. She loves people and hates enemies that will try to hurt her, referring to her Cure name, Cure Love. *''My heart sends out to you! Cure Love!'' Kirei Kanjō/Cure Happiness - Kanjō is a 14 year old in the same classes as Yorokobi. She is "happy go lucky" in any human problem, referring to her Cure name, Cure Happiness. *''I'm always happy go lucky! Cure Happiness!'' Narihibiku Ongaku/Cure Joy - Ongaku is a 15 year old one year ahead the other two. She loves being joyful and always cares about herself last, referring to her Cure name, Cure Joy. *''I'll worry about you first! Cure Joy!'' Shinjiru Kata/Cure Dream - Kata is a 12 year old in her last year in elementary school. She likes to dream about good things, referring to her Cure name, Cure Dream. *''I imagine a miracle! Cure Dream!'' Allies Shinrai Jōnetsu/Gracious Feelings - Jōnetsu is a 14 year old, but in a different class than Yorokobi and Kanjō. She is mysterious at first, but she becomes a Cure-like hero, Gracious Feelings. *''My feelings will reach out to you! Gracious Feelings!'' Kuro Yume/Dark Dream - Yume is a 13 year old in 1st year middle school. Several years ago, as Dark Dream, she had become friends with a different Cure Dream, and later risked her life to save her. After being reborn, Yume receives the ability to transform back into Dark Dream and becomes an ally. *''Hoping for a gentle future! Dark Dream!'' Mascots Kanjiru - The Cures' mascot, he was sent to find the legendary Pretty Cure after the chaos in the Land of Sweet Emotions. He also finds Yume and asks her to help the team. Villains Soon! Trivia *This marks the second time there is a Cure Dream, but she is a little similar to the first. *This is the first season Dark Dream makes an appearance and the second time overall. *Possible upgrade (unlocked around episode 48): **Infinite Cure Love **Infinite Cure Happiness **Infinite Cure Joy **Infinite Cure Dream **Infinite Feelings **Infinite Dark Dream Category:Listen! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries